$4.955 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
$4.955 \times 10^{-5} = 4.955 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $4.955 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;049\;55$